Uncovered
by gosgirl
Summary: Tony and Abby welcome Gibbs home from an undercover stint. Established Gibbs/Abby/Tony. Written as a thank you to Hanne for organising the Gabby Shipper Forum SeSa.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**UNCOVERED**

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Gibbs/Abby/Tony  
>Category: PWP<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS.  
>Summary: Tony and Abby welcome Gibbs home from an undercover stint. Established GibbsAbby/Tony.  
>AN: written as a thank you to Hanne for organising the Gabby Shipper Forum SeSa, and really just an excuse for threesome smut. No connection with my recent 'Together' story. Also written as any excuse to include _that_ Davenport suit... I'm obsessed with the darn thing, although after seeing the photos of the 200th episode party, I think a black hoodie might be my next fetish!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Welcome Home<strong>

"You know he's gonna be tired and maybe not in the mood, don't ya?"

Abby smiled as a pair of strong arms slid round her waist and a mouth nuzzled her neck when she straightened up from putting a casserole in the oven.

"Yeah, 'course I do, Abbs. He was with Vance when I left so who knows when he might make it back. That doesn't mean we can't spoil him when he does get home though, does it? "

A gentle kiss to her jawline followed.

"Feed him... "

A nip to the soft skin beneath her ear made her gasp.

"Soothe his fevered brow... "

Warm lips caressed along the lines of the spider web tattoo.

"And... take him to bed and fuck each other through the mattress until we all can't move."

Abby chuckled, leaning back against a solid chest with a sigh, "That's if he doesn't come in and head straight for the basement."

"Not in that suit he won't. I won't let him get anywhere near sawdust in that creation."

"Yeah, good luck with that," she scoffed, turning to press a quick kiss against his lips. "Seriously, Tony, if he needs that time... then we let him... okay?"

"Hey, sure thing..." Tony agreed, tightening his arms round her. "Whatever Gibbs needs, he gets, okay? Don't we always?"

"Yeah, we do... if he'll let us," Abby reminded him, stroking her hands along the skin of his forearms.

"It'll be our first Christmas together anyway. That's kinda special... in lots of ways, y'know" Tony told her, almost hesitantly, looking down at her sparkling green eyes.

Abby nuzzled affectionately against his face, telling him warmly, "I know, Tony. It's special for all of us."

Their relationship was still new for all of them... still precious.

The three of them had only been together for a few months and they were all still feeling their way, trying to work out how three strong personalities could make a relationship work.

But one thing they were all agreed on. It was the most important thing that had happened to them all in a long time.

They wanted... _needed_... each other and it just felt right.

"I know Christmas is still difficult for him," Tony acknowledged. "That's never gonna go away."

"Doubt it," Abby agreed. She knew Christmas was as difficult for Tony as it was for Gibbs, but for different reasons... and that Tony was desperate to finally have a family Christmas. "All we can do is try and make it easier for him... without crowding him."

"Just wanna love him... take care of him. Love you both, y'know that, don't ya?" Tony whispered, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her familiar perfume, absorbed in the feel of Abby in his arms.

Even now, Tony still couldn't quite believe he was here with the two people he wanted and loved the most in the world.

Abby was the heart of them both... the centre around which both men pivoted.

Tony sometimes doubted if he and Gibbs would have been together if it weren't for her... and he thanked his lucky stars every day.

"Love you too, Tony. Love you both very much." Abby pressed a warm hand against Tony's cheek and he kissed her palm. She knew the uncertainties Tony still harboured and how much reassurance he needed, even now.

"Don't pinch me, I might wake up," whispered Tony, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm just glad this case is over in time for Christmas and we can all relax for the next few days," Abby told him.

She felt so tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up with her guys.

"Relaxing sounds good. Can we do that in bed the entire time?" came the hopeful question.

"What, and miss your movie marathon on the couch… that'd be a first, Tony," teased Abby, laughing.

"We gotta get a TV up in that bedroom," huffed Tony, nose buried in her hair.

"Yeah, best of luck with that too. Besides, I don't recall you thinking of anything else but sex once you get in that bed."

Tony snorted into her neck, "Fair point. Although in my defence, any distraction is down to you two. Can't keep my hands off either of you."

"I noticed... thank God. Now, you gonna give me a hand here?" she prompted, nodding to the pile of half prepared vegetables he'd abandoned in favour of snuggling up.

"Hmm, in a minute… busy here" mumbled Tony, nibbling on her earlobe. "Although if he does want some time communing with the basement, can I take you to bed instead?"

"Got you all horny, has it?" Abby teased, rocking her hips back against him.

Not that she needed an answer. The cock twitching against her ass gave her a slight clue that Tony was more than a bit hot and bothered.

"That's a huge understatement, my Mistress of the Dark," groaned Tony with feeling, sliding his hands over her hips. "You didn't have to watch Gibbs in interrogation today. Watching him do his stuff in there always turns me on but today... jeez... and I thought Ziva's heavy breathing was gonna fog up the window in observation."

Abby giggled, "You could probably sell tickets. I'd buy one."

Tony laughed, "Oh yeah... we could make a fortune. And then when he stormed through the bullpen later still wearing _that_ suit and with that air of dangerously satisfied menace he always carries about him after a successful terrifying of a dirtbag, trailing a cloud of testosterone, I swear everyone within 50 yards spontaneously orgasmed… me included."

Watching his boss and lover going undercover over the past couple of days for an op that had been wrapped up today had given him what felt like a permanent hard-on, because undercover in this instance meant a high end, expensive dark suit that made Gibbs look hot... really, _really_ hot.

"Damn… I missed that," Abby giggled, biting her lip and pushing back against his hardness. "I just saw the edited highlights from the surveillance yesterday and that was sexy enough."

Abby had missed seeing Gibbs getting dressed this morning but judging by the surge of _hot damn_ that had zinged through her when she saw him on screen, it was probably a good job. If she had, she'd have been very tempted to jump his bones and ride him through the floor of her lab.

"Yeah, well, it's got me really, _really_ turned on," moaned Tony, hands creeping under her shirt to brush against the underside of her breasts.

"What's got ya turned on, Tony, apart from our girl?"

They both jumped at the sound of the familiar deep voice behind them.

Turning, they broke out in identical grins when they saw that Gibbs was home... and not only home but standing there still wearing _that_ suit. Seeing it in the flesh, so to speak, Abby had to admit that the outfit was smokin'... hell, he was smokin'.

The tailored suit sat on his powerful frame like a second skin, the span of his wide shoulders in that jacket and shirt only emphasising his broad chest.

He looked tired and tense, but controlled and so vital... so damn alpha male that Abby felt her inner slut uncurling and virtually purring at the sight.

She was already fairly turned on by Tony's caresses but _this_...

Gibbs always looked good in dark colours and the combination of this dark blue designer suit, with a silk navy blue shirt with an equally silky dark tie set off his blue eyes and silver hair to the point where she felt like grabbing a bib to catch the drool.

Tony bent to drop a kiss against Abby's smiling lips, murmuring, "Told ya," before moving over to the older man. Tony pushed Gibbs against the wall and nuzzled into his neck. "You have, Jethro. Or maybe it's that suit that's got me all turned on. Sears it ain't."

"It's just a suit, Tony." Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, his hand coming up to squeeze the back of Tony's head and ruffle his hair as he relaxed into the younger man's caresses.

Tony cupped Gibbs' face in both hands and pressed against his lips gently, teasing his mouth open with his tongue, keeping the kiss soft and warm.

Abby walked over, seeing the tired lines around Gibbs' eyes and slid her hands appreciatively over the outside of the jacket, feeling the tension in his shoulders from the stresses of the past few days.

"I think what Tony means is, it's you _in _that suit that's turning him on... turning me on too now that I've got a close up of it."

Gibbs grinned down at her as he pulled her close. "That so?"

"Uh-huh," she raised her face for a kiss and slid her arms round his waist inside the jacket, enjoying the silky feel of the shirt over his firm muscles.

They stood entwined, holding each other and Gibbs begin to relax against them... the comforting feel of his lovers acting to calm and soothe him, as it always seemed to do lately, even on the toughest of days.

Abby broke the comfortable silence, "I'm thinkin' food, shower, bed... or shower, bed, food if you prefer? You decide."

"Sounds good." Gibbs nuzzled her face, kissing her again before pulling Tony in closer, sliding his hand round his waist. "Shower first."

"Yes!" exclaimed Tony, grabbing Abby's face to plant a smacker on her lips before taking off for the stairs.

Abby giggled as she watched Tony taking the stairs two at a time, "Someone's eager."

"Ya think?" Gibbs reached up to undo her pigtails, threading his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp, seeing those green eyes he loved flutter closed as she leaned into his touch.

All he could think of on the drive home was wrapping himself round Abby and Tony and shutting out the world. It was probably the first Christmas he'd looked forward to in nearly 20 years.

Abby glanced at Gibbs as he looped an arm round her shoulders as they turned to follow Tony. "Are you sure? You don't need some winding down alone time?"

"Nah, not now. Need you more," he slid his hand down her back to pull her close, winding his arms round her and burying his face in her neck, inhaling her comforting scent. "Need you both."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Winding Down

**UNCOVERED**

**Chapter 2 – Winding Down**

When the pair made it upstairs to the ensuite off their bedroom, Tony had already thrown the bed covers back, ripped off his shirt and was hopping about trying to get his jeans off.

Abby turned and pulled Gibbs into the bathroom by his tie, sliding her arms round his neck and leaning in for a teasing, deep kiss.

Gibbs grasped the chain loops on her belt, tugging her flush against him so he could cup her ass. He slid his hands under her skirt, moaning into her mouth when he felt the lacy tops of her thigh highs.

The usual fierce desire rolled over him as he felt Abby's soft skin under his hands.

Tony pressed up behind him, clad only in his boxers, having finally rid himself of his pants, to circle his arms round the older man. Gibbs felt the bulge of Tony's hard cock behind him and was torn between grinding against Abby in front and rocking back against Tony.

"Let us take care of you, Jethro... just for tonight," suggested Tony, softly.

Abby saw a soft, unguarded smile break out on Gibbs' face as he leaned back against Tony's shoulder, exposing his neck to the younger man's mouth.

Gibbs cupped Abby's cheek tenderly in his palm before turning his head to kiss Tony slowly, tongue teasing. It wasn't often Gibbs let himself be the passive one... give up control but when he did, it brought out an overwhelming rush of tenderness in them both.

When Gibbs turned to take Abby's mouth again, it was in a heated possessive kiss that left them both breathing hard.

Tony watched the two of them become absorbed in each other.

He still needed convincing sometimes that they needed him.

The two of them fairly sizzled together... the chemistry practically setting fire to the bed. So it still took a lot of reassurance from both Gibbs and Abby that they wanted him with them... that they loved and wanted him as much as they did each other... as much as Tony loved them.

Tony grasped the collar of Gibbs' suit jacket and slid it slowly off his shoulders, allowing Abby access to the silky shirt underneath.

Conscious of his intense blue gaze, Abby slowly undid the tie while Gibbs' hands were busy with her skirt fastening, sliding it over her hips. She pulled his head down to trail kisses across his cheek, nipping along his jawline and suckling his neck, feeling his fingers flex around her hips.

Tony squatted to help Gibbs out of his shoes and socks. "Nice leather."

His appreciative murmur caused Abby to giggle and Gibbs roll his eyes as they watched Tony place the footwear almost reverently by the bathroom door.

Tony unbuckled Gibbs' belt and slide his zipper down, rubbing his hand over the swollen cock. Abby took the opportunity to stroke her hands round inside the opened pants to knead the taut muscles of Gibbs' ass.

Kicking out of his pants, Gibbs would have left them on the floor but they were quickly snatched up by Tony, who folded them carefully.

"Think we should leave him alone with the suit?" chuckled Abby.

Gibbs snorted, while helping her out of her shirt, "Be a pity to disturb him."

Abby snuggled close, smiling up at him, "I'm sure we can amuse ourselves."

"Workin' on it." Gibbs began nibbling along her neck to her earlobe, winding his arms round her, enjoying the feel of her soft curves pressed close.

"Hey you two," protested Tony as he joined them again, "you've got no appreciation for really finely cut cloth."

"Oh, I appreciate it Tony... " Abby assured him, leaning her head back as Gibbs nuzzled her neck. "But I prefer it to be when either one of you is wearing it and then I'll ogle all you like... before I strip it all off you."

Undoing the buttons on the silk shirt, Abby pressed a kiss to each inch of revealed skin, carding her fingers through the sparse silver hair. While Tony massaged his way across Gibbs' broad shoulders, Abby paid attention to his nipples, hearing his moan deep in his throat as his head fell back against Tony's shoulder.

Caressing Gibbs with hands and lips, they ghosted over the warm flesh of his chest and back and Gibbs felt his tiredness begin to slough away as he relaxed into their hands.

They gradually helped divest each other of their remaining clothing, kissing and teasing as they went. When they were all naked, Abby nipped to get fresh towels and Tony dashed into the bedroom muttering about not leaving the suit in a steam filled bathroom.

When they came back, it was to see Gibbs already standing in the shower, bracing his hands on the wall and letting the hot water beat down on his shoulders.

"Hot damn... will ya look at that?" Tony came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, hands cupping and kneading her breasts as they looked at Gibbs' wet skin glistening under the light.

"Mmm... " Abby had to agree, running her eyes down that long strong back to the taut ass. She turned to look at Tony. "Wanna go spoil our Christmas present?"

"Do I ever?" Tony grinned, before spinning her round and kissing her thoroughly.

Joining Gibbs in the shower, Tony grabbed the body wash and set to soaping the older man's back, massaging the muscles to help ease out the knots. Gibbs groaned and rolled his shoulders under Tony's ministrations, feeling the tension he'd carried all afternoon begin to lessen.

Abby stepped close when she slipped into the shower, enjoying the sight of her men.

Tony, all long lean muscle, a broad chest and strong shoulders with a runner's muscular legs under that fine booty he was packing, and Gibbs all power and solidity.

Gibbs was still in good shape for his age. Trim and toned, not overly muscly but with broad shoulders that contributed to his powerful frame and a strong back curving into a tight ass and long legs.

_God, they were gorgeous... and they were all hers._

Abby ducked underneath Gibb's outstretched arms, seeing his smile as she held her face up to the shower spray.

"C'mere." Gibbs hooked a hand round her neck and pulled her in to hold her close, hands sliding over her back. She slowly worked her way across and down his front, washing him slowly, enjoying the intense heated looks from Gibbs as he watched.

Feeling the tense muscles ease under their hands, they could gradually feel their Gibbs relaxing, and it wasn't long before he began returning their caresses.

Gibbs pulled Abby towards him, taking her mouth in a passionate demanding kiss, before sliding his mouth to suckle and lick his way across her breasts. She moaned and held his head to her chest as he tormented her nipples.

She reached down to wrap a hand round his erection, hearing his low growl against her skin as she stroked him slowly. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, thrusting into her hand, feeling intense need sweep through him.

Abby grinned against his lips, not surprised that Gibbs didn't stay passive for long.

She soon lost herself in the sensation and taste of him, sliding her fingers into his wet hair. Pressed close against him, she could feel his heart pounding strongly.

Feeling Tony move behind her, she turned her head to take his mouth, enjoying the slide of his hands round her body and the nipping, teasing kisses. When the kiss ended, Gibbs pulled Tony close, attacking his neck with his mouth, running his hands across his chest, hearing Tony groan low in his throat.

He loved the feel of both of them under his hands and mouth... Abby all soft curves and Tony's hard strength.

Together, they were just what he needed... in and out of bed.

Abby started trailing nibbling kisses down Tony's collarbone and chest, causing him to moan and rest a hand on her head, fingers tangled in her hair.

Gibbs' hands were busy exploring Tony's stomach and hips before sliding down to grip his cock firmly, hearing younger man's whimper as he let his head drop back against the wall.

Beginning to stroke the hard flesh, Gibbs let his thumb swirl over the tip on each upward stroke and Tony was soon panting and clutching at both their shoulders as the intense sensations washed over him.

"Oh god, I'm gonna disgrace the family name soon," gasped Tony, thrusting into Gibbs' hand. He felt like he'd been turned on for so long today already, his dick achingly hard.

Sensing Tony was nearing the edge at a gallop, Gibbs eased off and Abby reached up to kiss Tony gently as Gibbs slowed his strokes.

Washing each other slowly, sensuously, the intimacy both relaxed and aroused all of them and there was as much soft laughter as there was gasps and moans.

Abby ended the shower snuggled between the two men, whose long arms managed to reach round both each other and her.

Without her platforms, Abby's height was about half a head shorter than both of them. Her slender frame made her seem even smaller and she could nestle snugly under their chins.

Tucked between her two guys, wrapped in their arms, made her a very happy sandwich filling. She felt safe... cherished... loved... and _very_ turned on.

Like the well oiled team they were, Gibbs and Tony turned their attention to Abby and soon had her whimpering with need. She luxuriated in the feel of four confident, strong hands and two talented, sensuous mouths that knew her every hot spot, and she felt the pleasure building swiftly.

Both men had bedroom voices and knew how to use them.

Tony's smooth baritone deepening until it sounded like honeyed velvet in her ear as he told her the effect she was having on him, while the Gibbs' Growl took on an even deeper, gravelly tone that she was sure one day would make her come just from the sound alone.

Gibbs had always used his voice as a weapon... to intimidate... menace... seduce.

Yards away across a room he could make her nerve endings zing. In the steamy confines of a shower or in bed, the seductive quality of it could make her knees buckle.

When Abby was almost begging for release, Gibbs lifted her, pushing into her slickness as she hooked her legs tightly round his waist. Clutching his shoulders, she leaned back onto Tony and he supported her weight as his hands teasingly massaged her breasts.

Setting a pace he knew would drive Abby crazy, Gibbs plunged into her hard and fast. The feel of her wet heat pulsing around him as he pounded her against Tony was enough to ratchet up his own need.

Tony braced himself against the shower wall and hung on as the older man's thrusts pushed Abby harder into him. His own hard cock slipped between her ass cheeks and her legs to bump against Gibbs' balls as he thrust, causing both men to groan at the extra contact.

They all clung together as Abby spiralled apart under the combined assault on her senses.

When she heard Tony's low murmur of "Come for us, Abbs," it was enough.

As soon as he felt Abby begin to spasm and cry out, Gibbs stopped thrusting, struggling to retain control or he'd be no further use to either of them.

Abby felt her world blank out, throwing her head back against Tony's shoulder and arching her back as her nails gripped Gibbs' shoulders. Intense, prolonged waves rolled through her.

As Gibbs slipped out of her, Tony used his hands to draw out her climax until she was too sensitive to take any more, while Gibbs supported her weight as the tremors rippled through her.

Giving himself a hard squeeze, Gibbs rested his head against her breasts, trying to calm down as Abby came down from her high.

It was a boneless Abby, almost purring like a cat, that they helped out of the shower. Gently drying her off between them, they wrapped her up in towels and the tenderness in their touches and soft kisses made Abby's throat tighten.

Every day she didn't think she could love them more... but every day proved her wrong.

Abby lay down on the bed, curling onto her side and watched as the two men dried each other. Tony pushed Gibbs onto the bed, crawling on all fours over the older man, kissing him deeply, taking his time, nibbling and suckling on his lips.

Recovering from her first mind blowing orgasm of the night, although if she knew these two, not her last, Abby moved close, enjoying the sight of these two men she loved loving each other.

_God, they were so hot together._

Gibbs threaded his hands into the younger man's soft hair, pulling him down onto his body, both moaning at the feel of their hard cocks trapped between them.

Although his years gave him extra stamina, the combined feel of Abby and Tony usually meant Gibbs felt dangerously out of control and on the edge all too often.

He flipped Tony over and straddled his hips, grinning down at him before kissing his way down the younger man's body, smoothing his hands along his sides, feeling Tony buck up into him.

Shedding her towel, Abby scooted closer to lean over and kiss Tony, before moving to nuzzle his neck, sucking hard on the soft skin below his ear and making him moan. She ran her tongue to lap up his arched throat and over his Adam's apple to nip at his chin

Stroking her way down, she brushed against Gibbs' hands as they worked in tandem to drive Tony wild.

Tony writhed on the bed as he felt their mouths working their way over his chest towards his groin. They reached Tony's weeping cock together, sharing a grin as they licked their way up and down it, sharing kisses round the hard shaft and across the sensitive head.

Tony fisted his hands in the sheets, crying out hoarsely as he grasped for control, his need colouring his voice. "Jeeez... _stop_! I'm not gonna last if you two keep that up."

"Looks like it's keeping up all on its own, Tony," giggled Abby, enjoying Gibbs' low chuckle. She nuzzled against Tony's cock, running her tongue along the vein on the underside.

"Thought we were supposed to be takin' care of Jethro, Abbs?" Tony gasped out before reaching down to pull Abby towards him, taking her mouth in a heated kiss, enjoying the salty taste on her tongue.

"Think we got a bit distracted," she grinned at him when they broke apart.

Being in bed with these two was like a smorgasbord feast... sometimes she didn't know where to start.

"No kiddin'... wonder why." Tony rested his forehead against hers, trying to calm down.

"You two finished yet?" came a dry voice.

They looked down Tony's body to see Gibbs lying there, leaning on one elbow, drawing lazy circles on Tony's thighs, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Oh no, we've not even started with you yet," Tony promised as he tugged Gibbs towards him, pushing the older man down between them.

Abby cupped his face in her hands, kissing Gibbs forcefully over and over as his hands speared into her hair.

With unspoken agreement, Tony and Abby took a side each and began kissing their way down Gibbs' body, feeling his hands come to rest on their heads, tangled in their hair.

Gibbs writhed under their combined onslaught... not knowing where they would attack next, caressing sometimes firmly, other times barely ghosting a feather light touch. Their hands and mouths seemed to be everywhere at once, tearing gasping moans from his throat.

They were letting their hands and mouths show him how much he was adored... how much he was loved, and sometimes the feelings were overwhelming. It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself to be this vulnerable, this needy with anyone else.

Reaching his straining erection begging for attention, they shared a grin before Abby lapped her way slowly up the underside and Tony licked across the head.

Gibbs reached up to grip the headboard, arching his back and pressing his head into the pillow as the intense sensations washed over him.

When Abby suckled on the weeping head of his cock and then blew on it, Gibbs all but dismantled the headboard.

"Mind you don't break the bed..." teased Tony, grinning, watching Abby's full lips as they tormented the Marine. "We've only got the one."

"Jeeez..." groaned Gibbs, head thrashing from side to side, "I'll build another one, goddammit, just don't stop."

Giving a throaty chuckle, Abby settled in between his legs and set to work again, loving this control she had over him.

She felt Gibbs' shudder as she licked her way around the head, tonguing the ridges and curves, before slowly beginning to work his shaft into her mouth, inch by inch. Abby used her tongue to tease and massage while her hands stroked... fingers, tongue, lips and teeth all combining to drive Gibbs wild.

Tony kissed his way back up Gibbs' body to take his mouth in a hot, deep kiss before deciding that it was time to spoil Abby again.

Sliding his hands over Abby's body, Tony began kissing his way down her back and over his favourite tattoo, that magnificent cross.

Tony smoothed his hands over her curvy ass, biting gently, causing her to wriggle. Lining himself up, Tony pulled Abby's hips up and pushed into her from behind. Her low moan vibrated through Gibbs' cock and he arched up, nearly coming undone at the sensation.

Tony slid balls deep, feeling her slick walls closing around him.

He gripped her hip with one hand and rested the other on her shoulder. Gibbs' hand came up to cover his and his other hand cupped Abby's cheek as he looked down the line of his body.

Abby paused, making eye contact with Gibbs, her hand still wrapped around his hardness and nuzzled her face against their joined hands... the intimacy of the moment affecting them all, as it always did when they were all connected again, physically and emotionally.

Beginning to thrust slowly, steadily into her warmth, Tony saw Abby's head dip again to take Gibbs further into her mouth and he saw the older man's head fall back against his pillow, his eyes closing.

He knew what that mouth felt like... how she could drive a man out of his mind with her clever tongue. Gibbs probably thought his brains were about to melt out of his ears about now.

He could tell by Gibbs' face and the noises he was making that he was close... and slowed his own thrusts so Abby could concentrate.

Gibbs knew he couldn't hold out much longer... it just felt so damn good.

Feeling Gibbs swell and harden even further in her mouth, Abby reached down to fondle his balls gently and flattened her tongue against the underside of the head and sucked..._ hard_.

And that was all it took.

Arching his neck, Gibbs drove his head back into the pillow as he erupted with a hoarse cry of her name, his world blanking out as he came. Licking and sucking gently, she continued to milk him as he softened slowly in her mouth.

Placing a soft kiss to the sensitive tip, giggling when his cock twitched under her mouth, she released Gibbs before sending a glance over her shoulder at Tony, feeling him pick up his pace again as the older man tried to recover his breath.

When Gibbs could see and hear again, he looked down to see Tony pounding hard into Abby, the pleasure plain on both their faces. Tony curled his hand into her hair and Abby sinously arched her back as she braced her arms, pushing back to meet every strong thrust.

Tony's voice was hoarse and sounded desperate, "Oh God, come on, Abbs. Can't last much longer."

Gibbs scooted down the bed to slip underneath Abby's arms, grinning up at her as he took her mouth in a rough hard kiss, before fastening his mouth to a breast, teeth scraping over a taut nipple.

That caused her to cry out and she clutched at Gibbs' arms, shoulders… anything she could reach to anchor herself, overwhelmed by the sensations both men were causing.

Gibbs slid his fingers down to her clit where he worked in tandem to Tony's thrusts, enjoying the whimpering sounds Abby was making as she neared her peak.

The combination of Tony hot and hard inside her and Gibbs' mouth and fingers soon pushed her over the edge.

Abby clenched hard around Tony, who gripped her hips hard enough to bruise before following her with a shout, intense waves of pleasure rolling through him.

As Tony slowly pulled out of her, Abby collapsed on top of Gibbs, still trembling. He wrapped his arms round her body as she became boneless, relaxing against him. Tony fell to the bed beside them, gulping in air. Tony rolled towards them and curled his arm round them both, tangling their legs together and nuzzling into Gibbs' neck.

"You two are trying to kill me," moaned Abby, head pressed against Gibbs' chest, gasping for breath as she flung an arm across Tony.

Tony laughed, "You gotta admit, it's a helluva way to go, Abbs."

"Death by orgasm. I'm sure it's a scientifically proven theory. If not… maybe I should write a paper coz I got plenty of research material and evidence by now," came the sleepy mumble.

"Hey, I'm the old man round here," Gibbs reminded them, basking in the feeling of them both wrapped round him.

"Then why am I the one exhausted?" demanded Abby, carding her hands through sparse silver chest hair.

"Because we're amazing," boasted Tony, grinning at Gibbs' chuckle.

"Well... _yeah_. Love you... love you both," Abby's soft voice caused both men's throats to tighten and they nuzzled close to her, murmuring their love in return.

Tony reached up to caress the older man's face. "Next time, I want you inside me... after we've exhausted Abby again."

Gibbs leaned forward for a kiss, "Works for me."

They lay snuggled together, enjoying the quiet and closeness, hands stroking and gliding softly over sweat slicked skin, exchanging lazy kisses.

Predictably it was Tony who broke the comfortable silence, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Tony." Gibbs pointed out, sounding mellow and looking as relaxed as he ever did.

"Yeah, but sex makes me starving... and fantastic sex makes me ravenous," Tony reminded them, ghosting his hands down Abby's sides, making her giggle.

"Not sure we've enough food in the house for a starving Tony, and definitely not for a ravenous one," replied Gibbs, stroking his fingers through Abby's hair.

"What's time?" Abby squirmed round to peer at the bedside clock. "Hmm, about another hour before dinner's ready and someone," she opened an eye to glare at a grinning Tony, "was supposed to be doing the vegetables before he went on strike."

"Nag... nag... nag… ow!" Tony flinched as Abby poked him in the stomach and Gibbs tightened his arms round them both to stop the wriggling, biting back a grin. "Okay, okay... when we can all get to our feet again without our knees buckling, I'll do dinner."

"Yay, Tony! Coz I gotta tell ya, I don't think my legs will support me for quite some time. I think I need just a little nap... so if you two get horny again, just help yourself and don't wake me up," Abby snuggled down again, feeling herself begin to drift off until Tony's voice broke in again.

"So, Jethro... d'ya get to keep that suit?"

The end


End file.
